DESCRIPTION: Local public service agencies and charities cannot effort sophisticated demographic analyses of their target populations. This can hamper their efficiency in delivering needed services. Decision Demographics proposes to create an affordable demographic analysis system, Custom Analytical Reports. These reports will contribute to the well- being of children and families by enabling social service providers to analyze the needs of target populations. The first reports will be designed cooperatively with social service providers, and ultimately a broad spectrum of reports will describe the identified target populations in detail. These standardized, inexpensive, and easy-to-produce reports will use the decennial census Public Use Microdata Sample (PUMS) data. While it has long been possible to create such reports, they require sophisticated expertise and are costly to produce. This project will, for the first time, make PUMS information accessible to a wider audience. Distinct from previous PUMS-based efforts, the product clients receive will be ready-to-use publication-quality tables and graphics. Custom Analytical Reports will allow clients to track social changes flexibly and inexpensively. They will, in effect, democratize access to the most powerful census data resources, commercialize a proven line of research, and create a system that will be linked to 2,000 census microdata products when released. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE